Removing the oversized, threaded fasteners from the flanges found on wellheads in oilfield environments is especially difficult. Not only is the work backbreaking, often requiring that a sledgehammer be swung repeatedly at a specialized wrench to turn the fasteners, but it is dangerous since done in the presence of pressurized and highly flammable fluids. Unfortunately, many individuals have suffered physical injury performing this particular task. A need, therefore, presently exists for a tool that permits flange fasteners to be removed with ease and safety.